Rhystricted
by CloudyWithNoChance
Summary: Rhys retells a story to Fiona and the Stranger of an adventure between Sasha and himself. After being kidnapped by bandits, the two are at each other's throats(more Sasha than Rhys), and struggle to escape. Upon doing so, things get... naughty... on their way to find their friends. Smut oneshot f/m Rhys Sasha


"Yeah, put a sock in it you dirty Hyperion dickbag," Fiona scoffed, blowing some hair from her eye.

"What, is there a problem with me trying to enjoy being tied up to a wasteland whore?" Rhys grumbled, kicking his feet at the dirt near the fire. It was late at night, the only light besides the crackling fire being that of the moon shining down on the two wriggling tied up figures. Rhys had been trying to sleep for hours, but Fiona couldn't and thus decided to take it out on him. He just grumbled and kicked some more dirt.

"Don't be a dick."

"What, like you haven't been?" Rhys barked over his shoulder.

"At least I'm not a liar like your sorry ass," Fiona growled back.

"Wellllll, you kinda are."

"Ugh," she sighed, pushing herself hard back into Rhys, "I wish I wasn't tied up so I could punch you in your stupid face."

"And I wish I could... Throw your hat in a Skag's mouth."

"I wish I could do the same WITH YOUR DICK."

"Quiet," the oh-so familiar metallic voice rasped.

"I thought you were asleep," Fiona glanced to the stranger, raising an eyebrow.

"Do you ever sleep or are you just... Permanently awake?" Rhys tilted his head.

"I was trying to catch up but you two are loud. Be quiet."

"Right. Sorry." Fiona chuckled, mumbling under her breath, "I wish I was trapped with anyone else, even your friend."

Rhys tightened up, shaking a bit at those words. Fiona noticed this, looking over her shoulder at the somewhat blushed face of her... 'companion'. She laughed and he gave an awkward single chuckle. The Stranger looked up.

"What are you laughing about."

"This guy looks like he just saw a girl get naked, that's what. He's like an embarrassed teenager."

"Welllll..." Rhys awkwardly smiled, giving another little 'heh'.

"Well what," The Stranger grumbled, "Is this some story I haven't heard."

"I don't know. You hiding something, Hyperion?" Fiona smirked a bit, knowing Rhys wasn't prepared to be in the spotlight.

"Uhm. It's nothing relating to the Gortys Project so I really don-..." Rhys fell silent as a shotgun barrel pressed to his stomach.

"Talk."

"Well... It's a-a long story, starting with some bandits..."

"I wish I was trapped with anyone else, even your friend," Sasha growled, "even he'd be better."

The sun bore down intensely on the psycho camp. There was little housing or protection, and both Rhys and Sasha were tied up tightly to a post in the center. Bandits and crazy people sat about the camp, either half dead or half drunk. Most carried guns, all carried stupidity. Blood stained the cracked earth that made up the floor of the camp, and bodies littered a tiny corner with a sign reading: "MEAT 4 SALE". The camp was currently quite calm, as the raiding squad had left for more 'GORE AND FLESH FOR MEALTIME'. But, they'd be back any minute.

"Listen, I get that you don't trust me, and I'm sure a lot of that comes from your sister not trusting me, but you and I are stuck here together and we're going to have to get out together. I gotta get to Vaughn, you gotta get to Fiona. So just, lets get along at least for a while okay? I hate this just as much, if not more than you."

"Oh, I'm sure. Because you're tied up to one of the people who helped ruin your life, right?"

"In a way, yes. You did ruin my life." Rhys shrugged.

"Whatever. Just... How do we get out, Mr. Echo Eye? Make yourself useful, smartass." Sasha groaned, writhing a bit in the tight binds on her wrists. She balled up her hands so she didn't have to touch Rhys'.

Rhys took a moment, sighing a bit as he felt his eye activate. He glanced over to a nearby bandit with a weapon, scanning him.

[Name:] 'BUUUUGHH'

[Favorite Drink:] Blood and Urine

[Favorite Phrase:] DIE DIE DIE

[Intelligence:] Stupid, not smart, a tool, not high.

He nodded, looking to another bandit, lying on the ground.

[Information:] Likes to be fucked hard daddy oh yes yes daddy fuck hard.

Rhys gagged, immediately looking away. He paused, slowly looking back at Sasha. He froze for a moment, before deciding it wouldn't hurt to scan her. So, readying his eye, he awkwardly shifted to scan her.

[Name:] Sasha -

[Gender:] Female

[Favorite Weapon:] Maliwan SMG

[Status:] Slightly aroused from wrist pain

[Current Thoughts:] "Is he looking at me?"

Rhys blushed immediately, quickly glancing away as Sasha turned to check if he was in fact looking at her. She growled a bit at him, digging a few nails into his palm. "Hurry up."

Rhys nodded, before glancing back to armed bandit.

"Hey uh, you. Yeah you. I bet you uh, can't untie us in under twenty seconds."

"Oh you think I'm that dumb? I might not be able to read or write or aim straight but I'm no idiot."

"I'll give you permission to roll in those bodies over there." Rhys nodded to the 'MEAT 4 SALE' corner. The bandit looked over, seeming to heavily consider his options at this point.

"Alright fine. But only because nobody around here likes it when I touch that pile." The bandit strolled over, boots kicking up dust behind him. He sat his weapon at Rhys' feet, which just so happened to be Sasha's SMG. Bandits must have been using what they stole.

Immediately upon being released from their ties, Rhys grabbed the SMG and hid it in his jacket, pushing up and rubbing at his wrists.

"Enjoy your bodies, pal." The bandit laughed as Rhys spoke, running to the bodies and diving into them like Scrooge McDuck into his pool of gold coins.

Sasha placed her hands behind her back, rocking on her feet and rubbing over the rope burn. "S-So where to now? We need to find the others."

"Well, my superb Pandoran skills direct me..." Rhys looked about, squinting over the wasteland before him. "Uh..."

"We should head that way," she nodded toward what seemed to be a tiny town on a hill in the distance, "there we can hopefully sleep and you can use your hand thingy to get in touch with Vaughn."

"Right. Pandoran skills direct me towards that town. I say we go that way."

"Come up with that on your own, genius?"

"Sure did."

"Whatever." She laughed, grabbing his wrist and throwing him ahead. "Lead on, captain Hyperion. I don't want you behind me."

"Right, right."

"Is there a point to this story or are you just rambling?" The Stranger grunted.

"Well I could stop now!"

"No no," Fiona smirked, "continue. Obviously something's got you so flustered."

"Yeah. Just hurry it up."

"Alright, alright, uhm... So when we got to the town..."

"So what are you looking for, again?" Rhys tilted his head, looking around at the seemingly abandoned village. A broken-down bar sat to their left, a bird pecking at a ribcage in its window. Behind them, a row of burnt down homes sat neatly in order. The town in whole was empty, aside from already looted crates and bodies.

"Looking for a key... To that bar..." Sasha spat, pulling herself from a trash can, covered in muck. She shook herself a bit, "Nothing."

"Aren't you from Pandora?"

"Yes!" She scoffed, looking quite offended at the question.

"Then go uh, bust the door down or break a window or something."

"Not ALL Pandorans are savages you know."

"Yeah, well, they're not all that nice either, now are they?"

Sasha smiled, chuckling a bit, "Guess that's true." She walked towards the bar, raising her foot and kicking at the door a few times before it gave way. A frightened Skag burst out as the door opened, whipping its head around, tongue flopping about. The creature rammed through Sasha and stumbled away into a burnt down home.

Sasha gasped, falling back into Rhys' arms from the Skag knocking her over. Rhys caught her, holding her by her armpits off the ground.

"You alright?"

"Uh..." Sasha blinked, shivering as if she was cold, before bringing her legs under herself and pushing back to her feet, "Y-Yeah fine."

"That was unexpected, yeah?" He chuckled a bit, looking to where the Skag had run off to.

"Yeah, phew. Got my blood pumping, that's for sure. Lets get in before it gets dark." She tugged Rhys onward by his robotic arm, mumbling to herself, "I hope there is some alcohol left in here... I could go for getting drunk."

"What was that?"

"Nothing." She giggled. The bar was quite empty, most of the tables and chairs broken. A skeleton bent over the bar as if he were cleaning it. The shelf behind the bar held a few broken bottles, and beside the shelf was a large safe, still locked. A door leading to the bathroom sat off its hinges, crooked and blocking the room. A few bodies sat around the tables and floor, some looted, some skeletal, and some fairly fresh. Rhys rubbed the back of his head.

"This looks... Welcoming?"

"That's Pandora for you." Sasha sighed, looking at the smashed bottles. "Damnit. I was thirsty too."

"Awh. Well, if the rumors I heard were true, you can still drink the toilet water!" Rhys smirked, immediately losing it as Sasha punched his arm.

"Shut it, Hyperion. I'm going to use the bathroom though, assuming I can get in anyway." She walked to the broken door, looking about it for a way in. Crouching, she got on all fours and slid in under it. "Better not have just checked me out you perv!"

"No I would never!"

"Totally did for the-..."

"Keep going." The Stranger grunted.

Sasha kicked the door into a position that it would be near impossible for Rhys to see her in the room before he looked away. Sighing, he activated his echo eye. He scanned various bodies, learning names and causes of deaths varying form Stüngenter Maguänst to 'Death by bottle cap inhalation'. He simply scanned over things until he reached the safe.

[Owner:] Baxter Dienne

[Safe Name:] Best o' the Bunch

[Safe Combination:] 12-24-8

He paused, seeming to think for a moment, before walking to the safe and beginning on the combination. Sasha stirred in the bathroom, calling out: "Damnit! They still have my SMG too! Man I loved that thing..."

Rhys smiled, popping the safe open. Inside, various bottles sat, all over half full. He thought about how great it would be to keep them to himself. How easily he could tell Sasha that he couldn't get the combination and wait for her to sleep. Although she did say she was thirsty. And that she missed her SMG. He thought for a few more seconds before placing the SMG into the safe, leaned up against some bottles. He then pushed the door as far open as it could go and locked it just so it couldn't close again.

"No way were you that generous!" Fiona barked, being silenced by a sharp look from the Stranger.

"Finish."

"Thank you. Now uhm..."

"Hurry up, I need to go too." Rhys knocked on the door.

"Ugh, impatient, are we?"

"Eh. You're just taking too long."

Sasha kicked the door off and towards Rhys, who frantically scrambled out of its way.

"There you go. All yours." Sasha smiled.

"Thanks. And you're uh... You're welcome." Rhys stepped past Sasha, grabbing the door and pulling it up into place. Sasha tilted her head a bit before turning to the safe, the door blocking all else. Rhys had to hold the door up to keep it from falling again. He heard an excited squeal from Sasha that made him smile as he sat on the other side of the door. He didn't actually need to use the bathroom, he was just going to get water for when they got drunk. But then he remembered that the place was abandoned, and that there was no running water. He decided he'd wait. Looking at himself in the mirror for a few seconds he felt slightly worried. He was dirty and mucky, looking like a Pandoran cyborg more than a Hyperion worker. He immediately pushed the door down and backed out, sickened by what he was seeing. Immediately, Sasha was upon him. He felt himself slammed up against the wall with lips pressed against his. Sasha tasted of alcohol, but it was a nice taste behind it. Rhys wasn't entirely certain what to do, but he felt her loose arms throw themselves around his neck. All he could do was kiss the girl back, putting his hands awkwardly on her sides. She held him there for a good minute before breaking from the kiss, the both of them panting.

"I... needed that..." She breathed, pressing herself against him, head on his chest.

"I... am not complaining." Rhys sighed, still unknowing of what to do, but hugging her a bit.

"Rhys... Dont stop..."

"Don't uh... Don't stop what?" He looked down to her.

"Keep kissing me... All over... Hug me tighter... Crush me..."

"Uhm, Sasha, are you uh, are you alright?"

"I like the pain, Rhys... Crush me in your arms..." She snuggled in closer to him. He took in a deep breath, before squeezing her hard. He felt her back pop multiple times, and he knew he was hurting her at least a little. She shivered. "Put me on the wall... Kiss me Rhys..."

Rhys, being obedient in such a confusing situation, slid her behind him and onto the wall. He leaned down, kissing her lips long, lingeringly, before sliding further down to her neck. He kissed all the way to her goggles placed at the bottom of her neck and then back up, holding her hips tight.

"Ohhh, Rhys~..." Sasha shuddered, biting her bottom lip to silence herself. He kissed beyond the goggles, pulling all clothes down from her shoulder to kiss it and then back. "Rhys... I-I'm soaked..." Sasha blushed as she said this, lightly grabbing one of Rhys' wrists and placing his hand between her legs. He slowly began grinding it into her, giving her a silencing kiss to quiet the first of her moans. Sasha slid her hands under her clothes, pulling them up and breaking from Rhys long enough to throw her top off. Rhys paused to look over her slightly scarred and tan body, freezing on her breasts more than all else. He slid his robotic arm up her bare side, causing her to shiver from its cool feel. He continued grinding his hand between her legs, sliding his lips back into hers.

Slowly, Sasha began to unfasten her jeans, slowly starting to slide them down. Rhys, immediately taking his chance, slid his hand through her panties to rest on her soaked cunt. He slowly began grinding his middle finger against her, ever so slowly pushing it in. Sasha moaned, burying her face in Rhys' chest.

"Oh god, Rhys...~"

"Uh," Rhys suddenly froze, finger still inside Sasha a bit, "why are we... Why am I doing this again?"

"Why are... you questioning it~? Make me cum you dope..." Sasha whined a bit, grinding herself into Rhys' finger

"Fair reason." He curled his finger inside Sasha, who shivered and clutched at his jacket tightly. Rhys smirked a tiny bit, exchanging his current finger with one of his robot ones. Immediately, Sasha whined at the cold inside her, but immediately was cut off by a long moan as it began to vibrate inside her.

"Oh Rhys... More..."

Rhys used his free hand to slide her jeans down the rest of the way, his finger vibrating faster inside her as he slid it slowly in and out of her slick pussy. Sasha kicked her jeans aside, biting her lip and quaking in pleasure as the robotic finger was met with a second. Rhys made them vibrate all the harder, pushing them in deep and causing Sasha to practically scream his name.

"Oh Rhys~!" She moaned, "I-I can't take much more..."

Rhys, taking this as a formal declaration of submission, curled his two vibrating fingers inside her sharply before pulling one out. Sasha cried out, clutching to Rhys as if he was all she had left. He placed one of the vibrating fingers on Sasha's clit, running over it and teasing it while the other plunged in and out of her folds. Sasha cried out, clutching harder than ever to Rhys and pressing her upper body hard against him as she came. Rhys continued rubbing over her pussy with his vibrating fingers to ride out her orgasm for all it was worth.

"Oh God Rhys... Ohhh...~" Sasha panted, giving him a long, soft kiss. Rhys just turned his finger on high so she gasped and broke the kiss.

"I hope that was... enjoyable?" Rhys chuckled awkwardly, praying that as she neared her lower half to press fully against him she wouldn't feel his erection.

Annnnd she did.

"Oh... You aren't pleased yet..." Sasha frowned, her hand beginning to stroke up and down Rhys' cock through his pants. "Why didn't you tell me~?"

"I uh... didn't want to be a bother or anything, heh." Rhys shuddered a bit, lightly grabbing Sasha's wrist. "You don't ha-..." He fell silent as a finger fell over his lips.

"Quiet..." Sasha slowly slid her finger from his lips, legs wobbly as she walked slowly from him, wiggling her ass a bit. Rhys opened his mouth to speak, but stopped as she turned, placing one hand on a table behind her, and waving a finger in a 'nu-uh-uh' kind-of manner. She slowly slid her fingers into her panties, turning before bending all the way over to remove her panties, waving her ass high in the air towards Rhys.

"Like what you see~?"

"Uh... Y-Yeah." Rhys held himself back from pouncing on the bent over girl, shivering slightly. Sasha giggled, wiggling her ass a bit before turning around once more to face Rhys. Dragging her finger in loose circles on her thigh, she slowly spread her legs and slid her fingers up across her pussy, whining a bit. Rhys took a step forward, stopping himself before he just fucked her then and there.

"Oh this stupid bra... Lemme get that for you...~" She slowly undid her bra, holding it in place for a teasing moment, before letting it drop, her breasts resting free. "Much better."

"Yeah, I agree... Much better." Rhys slowly began undoing his pants, his desire getting the best of him. Sasha winked at him, before hopping off the table and bending over it, her hands holding her body off of it a bit. "Come on Rhys... Come fuck me like the dirty Pandoran I am~" Sasha spread her legs a bit, wiggling her ass in a taunting manner. Rhys took his chance, releasing his cock from his clothes, and placing his hands firmly on Sasha's hips, rubbing himself against her to hear her whine. "Rhys d-don't tease me... Fuck me, Rhys...~ Please, p-please fuck me..." Sasha whined, pushing herself back into him to, unsuccessfully, push inside her. Rhys tightened his grip on her hips, beginning to slowly slide himself into her. She moaned and shivered, tightening her grip on the table. As he began to slowly slide in and out of her, she began to beg softly in her pants and moans, "Harder, Rhys... Fuck me harder~... Like the little bitch I am~... Please Rhys, harder..."

And Rhys complied, beginning to fuck her progressively harder, ramming himself deeper and deeper into Sasha. She moaned and cried out his name, causing an echo about the bar. He thrusted himself harder and harder into Sasha, grabbing her hips tighter.

"Oh God, Rhys... You're so big..~ I can't ta... Mmmph~!" She moaned loudly, fingernails digging into the wood a bit as she felt Rhys' cum pour into her. Crying out, she came along with Rhys for the second time, pressing her ass as far back against him as possible.

"Oh Rhys..~" Sasha shivered as Rhys pulled himself out, turning to press her lips to his once more, clutching his jacket tightly once again. Rhys slid his hands behind Sasha, resting them on her ass, pulling her all the closer and giving her a long, soft kiss in return.

"Sasha that was..."

"Fantastic?"

"Amazing..."

"Same thing. But... I made a mess, Rhys..." She whined, looking down to her tan thighs. Cum, both hers and Rhys' was slightly sliding down it, her pussy still soaked.

"Here, let me help." Rhys picked Sasha up by her ass, kissing her out of the yip of surprise, before plopping her down in a chair. Dropping to his knees, he slowly slid his face forward, running his tongue over her cunt. She shivered, moaning a bit, her toes curling in pleasure at this point. Rhys slid his tongue up to lightly flick her clit, grabbing her thighs tightly and pulling her closer as he sucked on it, causing many long moans of pleasure from Sasha.

"Rhys~... It fe-feels so good..." She whimpered, her fingers running through his hair. Rhys exhaled, sending a wave of warm breath over her pussy, causing her to shiver a tad, before he began to eat her, his grip tightening on her thighs. Sasha, already sensitive from all the pleasuring prior, could hardly hold it in from the tongue play and came very quickly for her third time.

"Rhys~! Oh f-fuck Rhys... Oh god... R-Rhys let me c-clean you... I want it in my mouth.. I want your cum..." Sasha immediately pulled him up, flipping positions with him and starting with no hesitation. She took his cock deep in her throat, gagging a bit, before slowing herself. She swirled her tongue all about Rhys' still hard erection, bobbing her head ever so gently. Every few bobs, she'd take it in as deep as it could go, wiggle her head on it a bit, and then go back to a normal pace. Her hand slid up to jerk whatever she wasn't sucking at the time. Pulling her mouth off, she ran her tongue in circles around his tip, before running it all the way down the underside of his cock and then back up to suck him more. Rhys grabbed her hair tightly, causing her to whine, and began bobbing her head at his own pace, a faster one. She still used her tongue as best she could to match the new pace, moaning a bit to vibrate her tongue for him. Taking him as deep as possible, he came deep in her throat, sending his cum straight down it. She, even if she wanted to, could not spit it out, and instead was forced to swallow. She slowly leaned up, crawling into Rhys' lap.

"R...Rhys... I'm tired... Can we go sleep together?"

"Uhm... Y-Yeah Sasha. You have worn me out. But it was worth it... So god damn worth it." Rhys ran his hands over Sasha again, before leaning it to whisper, "Go find us a place to sleep... I'm going to c-clean up..."

Sasha giggled, giving him a quick kiss before sliding away and beginning to search. He stood, moving to where Sasha put the bottle she took out. Walking back to the safe, he reached in...

"And I put the bottle back in." Rhys finished.

"... You... FUCKED MY SISTER?!" Fiona roared, violently thrashing. "WHILE SHE WAS DRUNK?!"

"Wait. While she was-... Oh my God. Fiona. That bottle? Was half empty." Rhys looked astounded, confused.

"SO WHAT?!"

"... It was half empty like all the other bottles in the safe, Fiona. When I opened it."

The Stranger chuckled, flipping his shotgun around, holding it by the barrel. "Shut up. I'm tired." The Stranger smacked Rhys hard across the face, knocking him clean out. Moving to Fiona, she shook her head.

"Don't do this! HE FUCKED MY SIS-..." She fell silent as a smack sent her into darkness.


End file.
